Problem: $ { {4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {4} & {4} \\ {-1} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}\times{0} & {4}\times{4} & {4}\times{4} \\ {4}\times{-1} & {4}\times{3} & {4}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {16} & {16} \\ {-4} & {12} & {-8}\end{array}\right]}$